An Evening Like Any Other
by Lilyth Celestyn
Summary: Voldemort’s reign has ended but a new Dark Lord has risen. Harry can’t use a wand and is living with Ron.


**An Evening Like Every Other**

By _Raneynr Lerrqu_

Rating: PG-13/R

Couple: Harry/Ron

Summary: Voldemort's reign has ended but a new Dark Lord has risen. Harry can't use a wand and is living with Ron.

Warning: attempted Dark!fic

Disclaimer and Author's Notes: I do not own these characters, places, or original plot. I am writing this for the pure fact that we enjoy playing with these two characters; I am not receiving any profit. I'd like to thank my betas: Naomi Jameston and Rynalin Onyx.

Ron slammed the door as he entered his home, glaring at the house elf beside him. He threw his coat to the floor viciously and stormed into the kitchen. Harry was standing, shirtless, hands immersed in boiling water as he was doing the dishes; when he heard Ron enter the kitchen he dried off his hands and prepared a cup of tea. Ron accepted the tea with a snarl and took a sip as Harry finished the remnants of dishes.

"Lucius was an intolerable, self-serving, obnoxious piece of shit today, I've been through hell!" Ron exclaimed as Harry turned to look at him.

Harry bowed his head as he quietly stated, "I'm sorry sir, I wish there was something I could do to make him more tolerable."

Ron smirked. "No need Harry, I've asked Remus to take care of that overgrown ferret," Ron paused, "I'm going to go relax in my rooms, come and get me when dinner's ready."

Ron was all ready out of the kitchen by the time Harry nodded. Harry turned back to the dishes and started to put them away where they belonged, withholding the plates that would be used for dinner. After that was accomplished Harry turned and opened the refrigerator, regarding the contents with an attentive eye. He decided rather quickly to make a pheasant roast, and so brought the ingredients out onto the counter.

He started to get the other things, seasonings and pans, out and sighed. _I miss my wand,_ Harry admitted softly, _at least I can still perform magic._ Harry waved his hand over the pot and the pheasant, the marinade, the vegetables, and the potatoes all prepared themselves and placed them into the pot. With another wave of Harry's hand the oven ignited and the pot flew in, ready for the wizard-spelled-speedy baking option. After that was done, Harry grabbed the plates and placed them in their places on the table. As he was placing the wine goblet down his eyes wandered up to look at the mount on the wall.

Within the frosted-glass mount, Harry's shattered wand was floating. Harry sighed; he still found it hard to believe that he had been able to shatter his wand and embed the magical core in his arm. His arm had been unusable for a month after the final battle.

It was a cold and muddy day, down at the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest. Harry, Hermione, and Ron were the only students at Hogwarts the fateful day Voldemort had attached. Voldemort had challenged Albus, who accepted. They began to duel; everything about it was practically out of the text book. Until, Voldemort uttered the fitful curse that had begun Harry's downfall.

Albus fell to the ground; he was fighting the curse and failing. Minerva stepped forward, taking the now empty place, Albus' second. Voldemort froze, he couldn't attack her. They'd been lovers once, back when he was at school. Minerva fell from a spell, but only unconscious. Sirius and Remus stepped forward together, Harry screaming for them to stay back. That curse was uttered; it appeared to be heading towards Remus. But Sirius was the one to fall, but it didn't kill him; he stood back up. Remus had been skimmed by the curse, but his **condition** must have helped him.

It was only the young three standing between Voldemort and his victory; he smiled and mumbled the torturing curse. They all were hit; Harry was able to stand back up, Ron passed out, and Hermione… It had killed her, that or Lucius had. Harry couldn't take the pain from it and leveled his wand towards Voldemort. They glared at each other; Voldemort chuckled and pulled Ron up besides him, an effective shield.

Harry's eyes blazed with raw, menacing malice; he cast the only curse that could possibly kill Voldemort. Harry's legs gave out at the same time as the Fallen Voldemort hit the ground; Ron innocently lying between them. Harry screamed in pain, he looked down at his arm and saw his wand had shattered. His wand core was sticking out of his arm, blood everywhere. Harry feinted.

He awoke up three weeks later, wand shards placed in a wand case beside him. "The core," Poppy said, "has migrated into your arm further, Mr. Potter, it seems to have attached itself to your bones like a muscle. You may never be able to use a wand again." Harry only nodded and stood, looking for Ron. He was sitting, asleep, in the chair beside his bed and looked rather pale. It scared Harry to see Ron that… defeated.

School ended not long after that, both of them coming to an unspoken agreement to spend some time together; they headed to the Burrow. Molly of course was delighted to see them both alive and well, or as well as she could expect, and had decided that they were exempt from all of the chores that they would normally have to do. This freed up most of their time and so they started to try to enjoy the simple things again.

Harry was slowly getting aggravated at the way Molly was treating them like innocent children, when they most certainly weren't. This lead to the decision that Harry was going to go and spend a week at Sirius', being that he and Remus were off; Ron liked the idea so much that we went with Harry. The day was spent cleaning a couple of rooms to serve as bedrooms for them.

Harry rolled over again; it was almost two in the morning. Suddenly there was sound coming from the hall, his door opened ever-so-slightly. Harry held his breathe. "Harry," Ron's voice inquired softly, if he'd been asleep he wouldn't have even noticed it.

"What is it Ron?"

He walked in and sat at the edge of the bed. "Harry, there's something that I need to tell you."

Harry sat up and propped his back against the headboard. "You know you can tell me anything."

Ron glanced at the unlit candle beside the bed and it burst into flame. "The thing is Harry," he stopped, Merlin this was going to destroy him, "I've, I've become the new Dark Lord… It happened after you feinted, I don't know how but I have." Ron looked into emerald eyes and whispered, "The only thing is…I don't want to lose you because I," his voice became even softer, "I love you."

Harry looked into Ron's hazel eyes, "What do you mean you love me?"

"I'm in love with you, have been for about two years now."

Harry blinked; "You want to be with me…romantically?"

Ron smiled and answered, "Yes, if you'll have me." The look in Harry's eyes told Ron everything he needed to know. He leaned forward and chastely kissed Harry. Harry responded with a low animalistic growl as he deepened their kiss. They made maddening wild crazy monkey sex past dawn. Ron fell asleep to the sound of Harry's voice whispering that he loved him too.

They awoke together near noon. "What about me being the Dark Lord?" Harry could hardly hear the question but he knew what was asked.

"From last night's proceedings, I'd say I'm loyal to you."

Ron smiled. "You know the Death Eaters will want you either dead or as my slave, what should I do?"

Harry smiled; "Your servant, it suites me fine, and you are the only living soul who knows that I can still do magic," Harry smirked, "might as well use me to your advantage."

"Very well, Harry," Ron paused, "tomorrow we'll be leaving to our new home, our own Manor."

Harry chuckled as the timer in the kitchen went off. He didn't even grace the kitchen with his presence; he just waved his hand as he started up the stairs. He could hear the plates and goblets filling themselves. He paused with his hand on the doorknob, waiting for the plates to resettle on the table; once that was done Harry activated the heating charm that was a permanent thing on all the dinning wear. He entered Ron's rooms slowly, allowing Ron the time to notice him, it was unneeded.

"Harry," his voice echoed from the bed, "let dinner sit for a few minutes; I want you to come and join me." Harry complied with practiced ease; he shed his pants leaving only his boxers, red satin boxers which blended into the bed-sheets. "Lay with me?"

Harry reclined his back where he was cushioned in red and black satin. Ron leaned over him, bestowing Harry with a kiss; his hand lazily tracing ritual-like patterns with a quill taken from the desk, Harry gasped into Ron's mouth and Ron took advantage of the moment. Ron deepened the kiss, ridding Harry of his boxers. They broke apart for air and Ron grinned evilly.

Harry moaned as Ron's lips unexpectedly encased his stiff cock. Only moments later Harry erupted into his mouth, gasping for breath. Ron smiled; murmuring the lubricating charm and thrust himself into Harry's overly-willing body. Several thrusts later Ron exploded into Harry, moaning in ecstasy.

And so an evening goes for one, Harry Potter, while one, Ron Weasley, is the Dark Lord.

The End


End file.
